A sheet is known as obtained by spinning an elastomer resin by a meltblown process, piling fibers obtained by spinning onto a conveyer, and then bonding between the fibers by means of heat rolls as a technique for obtaining a stretchable nonwoven fabric (see Patent literature No. 1, for example).
A three-dimensional sheet material or the like is also known, in which a first fibrous layer including 30% by mass or more of three-dimensionally crimped fibers is laminated with a second fibrous layer including three-dimensionally crimped fibers of a kind same with or different from the fibers in the first fibrous layer, both of the fibrous layers are partially bonded in a number of bonded parts to be integrated in a thickness direction, and the first fibrous layer is protruded between respective bonded parts to form a number of projections on a side of the first fibrous layer (see Patent literature No. 2, for example).